criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Goes Too Far
Death Goes Too Far 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 17th case of the game. It takes place in the Fario University, a district based in Fario. Plot After Diego and the player arrived at the University they found a student Sally Leonard sliced and thrown in the feeder for pigs. Autopsy results confirmed that Sally was murdered by a Jigsaw, but before that, she was knocked with not s heavy but strong object. Later on, Elvin Peck tracked a last location of the victim before she got murdered and that location was UniversityPark. When the team arrived there they found her phone who was later confirmed as an object used to knock her down. When the team searched around the murder scene again, the player found a bloody jigsaw, a murder weapon used to slice Sally into bits. The team got enough evidence and they arrested Donald McMinn, a history professor for a gruesome murder. He tried to deny but after he confessed and said that Sally betrayed him, and became a monster. He said that Sally used him, telling him everything he wants to hear just to get a better grade from his class, but also mentioned that Sally becomes a monster after a time. His racistic education had a big effect on her and she started to discriminate people around her. He mentioned that Sally was a very popular girl and after his "influence on her" she started to act brutal towards interracial student and manage to kill one black girl. Knowing what he created he decide to cut the problem and kill her. Judge York sentenced him to life in prison for a murder, racist speech and Nazi operations. Post-trial, Samantha came to the Station to inform the team that someone broke into her sisters' apartment. It was later confirmed by a diary that that person was Stella. She said that she wanted to be sure that Sally was a member of dissolved cult Illuminated Minds. The player insists and the player and Diego searched to find more clues. The team found Illuminated Minds book written by Donald and they interrogated him again. Summary Victim: * Sally Leonard (found dead inside the Pigs feeder sliced and eaten by pigs) Murder Weapon: * Jigsaw Killer: * Donald McMinn Suspects '''Samantha Leonard (Victims Sister) Profile * Samantha eats cheese. * Samantha is right-handed. Appearance * Samantha has wasp sting. Donald McMinn (History Professor) Profile * Donald eats cheese. * Donald is right-handed. Appearance * Donald wears a brooch. * Donald has wasp sting. [[Josh Williams|'Josh Williams']] (Victims boyfriend) Profile * Josh is right-handed. Appearance * Josh wears a brooch. * Josh has wasp sting. Ruth Clinton (Math Teacher) Profile * Ruth eats cheese. Appearance * Ruth wears a brooch. [[Scarlett Butler|'Scarlett Butler']] (Vet Student) Profile * Scarlett eats cheese. * Scarlett is right-handed. Appearance * Scarlett wears a brooch. Quasy-Suspect(s) Stella Gibbs (Robotics Student) Killer's Profile * The Killer has an O+ blood type. * The Killer eats cheese. * The Killer is right-handed. * The Killer wears brooch. * The Killer has wasp sting. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate University Barn (Clues: Victim's body, Victim's backpack; Victim indentified: Sally Leonard; New Suspect: Samantha Leonard) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats cheese) - killer spits on her after killing her, killer knock her down (with a phone) * Talk with Samantha Leonard about her sister's death (Prerequisite: University Barn searched) * Examine Victim's backpack (Result: Key; New Crime Scene: Victims Room) * Investigate Apartment (Prerequisite: Victims backpack searched; Clues: Book, bloody sheet, Smartphone) * Examine Book (Result: Book's author; New Suspect: Donald McMinn) * Examine bloody sheet (Result: Blood) * Examine Smartphone (Result: Messages; New Suspect: Josh Williams) * Speak with Donald McMinn about the book (Prerequisite: Book author name recovered) * Speak with Josh Williams (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked) * Analyze Blood (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has O+ blood type) * Move to chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Interrogate Donald McMinn about the complaint (New Crime Scene: University Park) * Investigate University Park (Prerequisite: Doand Interrogated; Clues: Faded notebook, picture, Bloody Smartphone) * Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Time: New Suspect: Ruth Clinton) * Examine picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Scarlett Butler) * Examine Bloody Smartphone (Result: Victims Bloody Phone) * Talk with Ruth Clinton about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: date recovered) * Interrogate Scarlett Butler about the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) * Analyze Victims Bloody Phone (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Feeder) * Investigate Feeder (Clues: Three stump, Dead pig) * Examine Three Stump (Result: Bloody Jigsaw) * Examine Dead pig (Result: Skin) * Examine skin (Result: Samantha's skin cells) * Interrogate Samantha about her skins on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Skin examined) * Analyze Bloody Jigsaw (09:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Jigsaw; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * See what Samantha want to tell you (New Crime Scene: TV Table) * Investigate TV Table (Result: torn letter, broken SD Card) * Examine torn letter (Result: Letter) * Examine broken SD Card (SD Card) * Interrogate Josh about the letter he wrote (Prerequisite: Letter restored) * Analyze SD Card (06:00:00) * Speak to Scarlett about the threats (Prerequisite: SD Analyzed; New Crime Scene: Fountain) * Investigate Fountain (Clues: Stone, pile of leaves) * Examine stone (Result: Gold Dust) * Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Wasp) * Analyze Gold dust (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears brooch) * Analyze Bee (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has wasp sting) * Arrest the Killer! * Move to Unoriginal Time 1/5 Unoriginal Time 1/6 * See what Samantha wants * Investigate Apartment (Prerequisite: Samantha interrogated; Clues: Diary) * Examine Diary (Result: Unlocked Diary) * Analyze Unlocked Diary (03:00:00) * Ask Stella why she broke into the apartment (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate TV Table (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Clues: Strange Book) * Examine Strange Book (Result: Illuminated Minds Book) * Interrogate Donald about the Illuminated Minds (Prerequisite: Book title recovered; Reward: 20 000) * See what's the problem with Josh (Prerequisite: All task above) * Investigate University Park (Prerequisite: Josh interrogated; Clues: Pile of wood) * Examine pile of wood (Result: White and Red Roses) * Give Roses back to Josh (Prerequisite: Pile of wood searched; Reward: Heart necklace) * Move to next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Fario University